Nuestro nombre es loveless
by faendell
Summary: La historia tiene lugar cuando Ritsuka tiene 17 años. se revela qué fue lo que pasó para que él perdiera su personalidad y también, por qué Seimei lo necesita tanto. Pero nadie contaba con que una criatura fuese creada por el amor... Soy un asco con los resúmenes, pero denle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, por favor :) MPreg
1. Introducción

Este fanfic está en otra página de fanfics yaoi, pero he decidido probar suerte por aquí también. espero que sea de su agrado.

Fanfic de loveless Soubi x Ritsuka.

Disclaimer: Ni loveless ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	2. Capítulo uno: orejas congeladas

Ese día se dio cuenta de lo que su corazón sentía.

Fue una sensación tan abrupta que sus pies se detuvieron, su corazón, pensó él, también dejó de latir para luego únicamente llevar sangre a sus mejillas, ¿en realidad Tokio podía sentirse caliente a mitad del invierno?

Entre el bullicio de todos los estudiantes de preparatoria saliendo, él transmitía un aura de una tensa calma, una tranquilidad inquietante, tanto así que nadie se le acercaba, todos murmuraban la misma pregunta… ¿quién es? ¿por qué siempre está aquí a la salida?

Para que su aturdimiento no se notara, tapó la mitad de su cara con la gruesa bufanda que rodeaba su cuello… ahora que se había tranquilizado, sentía el frío que le congelaba la cola. Se encontraba maldiciendo el clima cuando unos ojos violetas se posaron sobre él.

Él siempre percibía su presencia, entornó esos extraños ojos de una manera sensual y dulce detrás de sus anteojos, su largo cabello plata jugaba con el viento y se mezclaba con el humo de su cigarrillo, no podía ser cierto… estaba totalmente hipnotizado con él.

-buenas tardes, amo –le saludó con el mismo tono de obediencia de todos los días desde hace 6 años ya, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-maldición, Soubi –gruñó detrás de su bufanda –te ordené que jamás me llames así –enfadado se encaminó delante de él hacia la tienda donde todos los días pasaban por los cigarrillos de Soubi e ingredientes para el almuerzo. Sus orejas se congelaban, maldita sea, las movió para que mantengan su calor. Últimamente odiaba demasiado esas orejas, todos sus compañeros las habían desecho de ellas, y, a pesar de que él hace seis años había visto la crueldad pura personificada, no había perdido su inocencia todavía.

-¿por qué te molesta tanto, Ritsuka? –preguntó el mientras entraban a la cálida tienda, con una campana anunciando su llegada.

-demonios… ¿tienes que preguntar? ¿No es obvio? ¡No soy "él"!

Ambos sabían quién era "él". Aoyagi Seimei, su hermano, quien desde hace cinco años, tras una pelea en la que casi murió en sus manos, había desaparecido junto con su peleador.

Ritsuka se alejó de él con su encorajinado caminar de siempre. Soubi lo miró con ternura mientras compraba lo necesario para el almuerzo de su amo quien desde hace años decidió pasar el mayor tiempo fuera de su casa para evitar a su alterada madre.

Podía recordar perfectamente su pequeña estatura todavía, su adorable delgadez, la ropa desaliñada y las benditas en la cara... a pesar de que físicamente había cambiado, por dentro seguía siendo ese niño con preguntas difíciles y problemas existenciales, aquel "Ritsuka" que no era tal, un cúmulo de desesperación y recuerdos difíciles, traumas y golpes… se entristecía por su sacrificio… ¿por qué siempre las buenas personas tenían que sufrir así?

Seguramente Ritsuka sintió que le observaba porque se giró hacia él, sus grandes ojos marrones no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, aún tenía esa infinita tristeza dulce y vacía dentro de ellos… ¿podrían él y su amor cambiar ese dolor intrínseco que parecía que se había aferrado a él de esa manera tan cruel? Se supone que debía dar la vida por él, darlo todo para verlo feliz, pero cuando él estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así por su sacrificio, Ritsuka simplemente se enfadaba… se sentía tan desesperado con ese niño que no aceptaba nada de él… era frustrante.

Sin embargo… lo amaba… lo amaba… lo amaba tan intensamente que sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele por la boca, solo deseaba abrazarlo, protegerlo… necesitaba hacerlo… en ese instante…

Soltó el cesto de las compras y lo abrazó.

-So… ¡Soubi! –protestó el sintiéndose tenso dentro de sus brazos –¡suéltame, Agatsuma Soubi!

No lo haría aunque recitara su nombre entero mil veces… ese niño al que había visto convertirse en un joven hombre era la razón por la que despertaba todos los días. Lo atrajo más hacia sí, sintiendo unos hombros más anchos, ahora su cara encajaba con el hueco de su cuello, sus orejas se movían inquietas haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas… era tan adorable… era suyo… solo suyo.

-Soubi, por favor… suéltame… -suplicó su sacrificio nuevamente, esta vez sin enojo en su voz –¿sucede algo?

-nada… -lo fue soltando a pesar de que su cuerpo se resistía a abandonar el calor del cuerpo de su adolescente amo, tomó el cesto nuevamente y se dirigió a cancelar, Ritsuka, tenso detrás de él lo siguió hacia afuera donde ya caía la nieve de la tarde.

Suaves copos de nieve caían desde el cielo gris con un milagroso destello naranja del sol el cual hacía reflejo y hacía parecer que pequeños trozos de fuego se fundían en el piso, era perfecto para pintar, pensó inmediatamente mientras el sonido de sus botas contra el piso se amortiguaba por el blanco manto helado.

¿qué andaba mal con Soubi? Y peor… ¿qué andaba mal con él? Se sentía sofocado a pesar del frío que tenía, sus mejillas se sentían arder ¿por qué reaccionaba así ante él?

No quería pensar en eso pero era inevitable hacerlo...

Soubi… qué era él en su vida?

Su amigo? O simplemente su luchador? Su mascota? Su cocinero?... su novio?

¡no! Gritó su raciocinio aunque en el fondo sabía que el destino estaba trazado para que ambos tengan un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otro…

Miró su mano y recordó el día en el que lo conoció y, besando sus nudillos, le había ofrecido su vida, su corazón y su alma… ¿pero acaso esa no era una simple orden de Seimei? Maldición, se sentía tan angustiado por su situación… desde niño se preguntaba qué era eso que llamaban amor… ¿acaso era ese sentimiento de desesperación y aturdimiento que sentía en esos momentos?

Amaba… a Soubi?

Un estornudo de su luchador le despertó de su profunda pero infructuosa introspección, notó que aunque en ese frío, Soubi solo llevaba su chaqueta de piel y sus vendas alrededor de su cuello mientras él estaba con el abrigo de cachemira sobre su grueso uniforme negro de invierno, además de la gruesa bufanda que Yuiko había tejido para él.

-¿estás demente? –le regañó mientras lo detenía del brazo y se ponía frente a él –pezcarás un resfrío y me contagiarás en mis exámenes! –desenredó la gruesa bufanda de lana blanca y se la puso tapando sus acostumbradas vendas… como odiaba esas vendas… como odiaba lo que había debajo de ellas… odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con "Beloved".

Soubi permanecía quieto mientras era abrigado por Ritsuka para luego seguir con su camino hacia su casa, ambos en un invernal silencio lleno de preguntas sin formular, lleno de besos sin dar o de caricias sin hacerse… Ritsuka lo sintió… Soubi también…

Era la hora…

Al entrar en el departamento de soubi, el característico aroma de la estancia lo envolvió, ese olor de tabaco, óleos, acuarelas y… el de su luchador… podía morir con ese olor… era tan suyo, esa mezcla le hacía sentir infinitamente tranquilo, en paz…

Se deshizo de su abrigo mientras veía a soubi depositar las fundas de comestibles en la alacena, siguiéndole, se quitó su chaqueta y, por primera vez, reparó en sus gráciles movimientos, lentos y seductores al quitarse la pesada prenda, se giró para buscar una liga y comenzó a atar su cabello, le miró pervertidamente, se dio cuenta, mientras alzaba sus mechones platas en la corona de su cabeza dejando caer unos pocos sobre su rostro… ¿Cuándo comenzó soubi a ser tan hermoso? Deseaba abrazarle… deseaba tocar su blanco cuello…

-to… tomaré una ducha –dijo atropelladamente mientras huía al baño, dentro, solo deseó quitarse la ropa, tenía tanto miedo de él mismo, de lo que sentía en esos instantes… tenía ganas de ronronear y restregarse contra él…

¡basta!

Hizo funcionar la ducha y mientras se calentaba se miró al espejo… miró su rostro… no había cambiado mucho en estos tiempos, solo había crecido y aumentado un poco de peso… pero seguía siendo él… ¿entonces por qué sentía ese calor? ¿qué estaba diferente?

Mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, la puerta se abrió.

-te traje la toa… lla… -soubi se quedó de una pieza al mirar a su querido Ritsuka tan abatido, atrapado en sus propios deseos y su razón… definitivamente era hora, pensó él mientras la afelpada tela caía al suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras veían el objeto de sus cambios anímicos… sabía desde que le conoció que eso pasaría tarde o temprano… lo que no sabía era que él lo desearía también… lo desearía de esa manera.

Sin embargo su razón se negó rotundamente.

-gracias –dijo él mientras recogía la toalla del suelo -¿saldrías, por favor? –pidió agresivamente.

Soubi, por el contrario, cerró la puerta con ambos dentro, con el vapor caliente a su alrededor. Se quitó los anteojos y los dejó en algún lado. No sabía cómo comenzar así que dejó que sus instintos suprimidos por seis años salieran a flote…

-te amo, Ritsuka…

Sus fríos labios se posaron contra los suaves de Ritsuka… trató de resistirse… eso estaba mal, ambos eran hombres y soubi ya era totalmente adulto mientras que él apenas iba a graduarse de la preparatoria… era imposible, obsceno, sucio…

-te amo tanto –susurró el con su ronca y dulce voz contra sus labios para luego profundizar el beso tomándolo de su cintura y acercarlo a él, ambos mundos chocaron mientras soubi investigaba cada rincón de su boca, haciéndole flaquear las piernas… sus besos generalmente no eran así… y hace mucho tiempo que dejaron tácitamente pactado que los estos se reservaban para las peleas. Se habían mantenido tensamente alejados el uno del otro en este sentido… pero definitivamente había llegado la hora.

La fina boca de soubi abandonó los inocentes labios de Ritsuka y se desvió por su cuello…

-no… soubi… aléjate –fue su último intento mientras trataba de empujarle, ese fuego que trataba de engullirlo solo se hacía más grande.

-¿sabes, Ritsuka? –susurró soubi mientras le aprisionaba con su cuerpo… Ritsuka pudo haber crecido pero él seguía siendo más grande –siempre me gustó este uniforme… siempre soñé con quitártelo…

-eres un jodido pervertido, soubi! Déjame ir! –comenzó a forcejear con él mientras soubi se las arreglaba para desabotonar los botones plateados de su uniforme, tenía miedo de ese Soubi que actuaba como si no le importara nada, tenía miedo de ese Ritsuka que suplicaba por su toque.

Pero no podía moverse más, su cuerpo no le respondía como debería, no le estaba rechazando como debería… solo le exigía que se deje tocar…

Soubi finalmente terminó de quitarle la chaqueta del uniforme y la nívea camisa era lo único que le separaba de su piel, le tocó sobre ésta obteniendo quejas y gemidos mezclados, sus tiernos pezones se erigieron y él se deleitó con la sonrojada tez de su sacrificio… le sonrió para tranquilizarle y acto seguido, Ritsuka se desmoronó contra él.

-tengo miedo… soubi… -ese dulce gemido final solo lo enloqueció más, pero se controló… tenía que ir despacio con su sensible sacrificio…

-de mí? –preguntó él dando ligeros besos en su coronilla, abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte.

-no… -negó él –de mí.

Su respuesta lo confundió un poco al principio pero… lo comprendió todo al sentir la dulce dureza de su pequeño Ritsuka contra la pierna… él se estremeció al toque de su muslo ahí.

-es normal –intentó tranquilizarle –entre luchador y sacrificio… esto tarde o temprano tiene que pasar… lo sabías…

-así que es solo porque somos "luchador y sacrificio" –espetó él, enojado y decepcionado.

-no me malentiendas, Ritsuka… -recorrió su delgado cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo sus escalofríos en los dedos y la manera como instintivamente se alejaba –te he deseado por mucho tiempo… te amo… mi amor es este… estoy desnudando mi alma para ti…

-por dios, soubi… no digas eso –respondió él aunque sinceramente se encontraba enternecido –qué haces?! No!

Le obligó a sujetarse a él mientras lo levantaba y ambos se introducían en la ducha, el vapor allí estaba más denso incluso impidiendo que se vean los rostros claramente.

Sus ropas poco a poco comenzaron a empaparse por el agua caliente y Ritsuka ya no se molestó en empujarle, tampoco se negaba… sin embargo, no se abandonaba al momento tampoco… solo estaba ahí, tratando de entender con la mente lo que debería entender con el corazón.

No tenía más remedio que cerrar los ojos y tratar de abandonarse… no se preocuparía por nada, decidió Ritsuka, dejaría que el vapor y el… deseo lo llevaran…

Soubi… te deseo tanto… deseo tanto ser tuyo…

No podía negarlo más… ya era muy tarde para eso… tenía que ser objetivo… sí… tenía que ser así. Era su destino.

Eres tan adorable, Ritsuka… tan precioso para mí…

Para darle a su sacrificio una sensación de seguridad, se desnudó él primero, desató su cabello y dejó que sus mechones cayeran por su espalda, el agua humedeció su piel y enardeció más su deseo, sintió tanto placer sentir el calor de su amo cuando lo abrazó… se sintió tan amado cuando sus manos recorrieron con timidez su espalda…

Al fin podría materializar lo que su amor tenía para darle…

Entre gemidos, soubi dejó que sus manos finalmente desnuden a Ritsuka, su camisa cayó sobre las baldosas y, a pesar de que la visión de su torso desnudo le excitaba… también le molestaba… tenía golpes de su madre en todo lugar, había aruñazos y hasta cortes… se enfureció… pero ahora solo podía amarlo, esa sería su recompensa... se arrodilló ante él en un gesto de veneración, besó cada pequeña parte haciendo que él se apoye a las baldosas por su falta de equilibrio, sus manos lo recorrieron hasta que llegaron a sus pantalones y los desabrochó. Su adorable cola fue instantáneamente al rescate, intentando apartar sus manos, la cogió, la besó y la retiró suavemente.

-lo haré yo –gimió él –no es… necesario…

Él se aferró a Ritsuka por sus piernas

-¿me dejarías hacerlo a mí? –solicitó él, lo más respetuosamente que podía en circunstancias así… su respuesta fue la manera como relajaba sus brazos a sus costados y le dejaba hacer… llegó el instante de dejarle completamente desnudo, estando desnudo él también…

¿cuántas veces soñó con esto? Se sentía tan mal por desear a un niño de una manera tan carnal, por eso dejó que crezca un poco… sin embargo cada día tenía ese pensamiento en su mente… cada día que pasaba para él era uno menos antes de poder hacerle el amor…

-ah… mghhh… soubi… no… ahí no ahh…

Le desobedecería… ahora no eran luchador y sacrificio, ya no eran hombre y niño… ahora eran dos almas que tenían necesidad de conectarse, ahora eran dos amantes que necesitaban amarse… las circunstancias le daban todo el derecho de hacerle suyo… seguiría tocándole como lo hacía, miró enternecido la sorpresa de su cara mientras besaba su punta, era adorable… incluso allí era pulcro y rosado, totalmente puro.

-se… se siente raro… para… -protestó entre gemidos mientras mordía su mano para evitar gritar.

-esto no quiere que pare –contestó él mientras le lamía... era tan dulce, era pequeño y suave, olía a él en todas partes, esta seguro era la experiencia más dulce que podía tener. Lamió nuevamente antes de introducirlo en su boca… solo bastaron tres succiones y Ritsuka perdió el control en un arrebatado estremecimiento.

Él moría de la vergüenza… ¿cómo podía hacer eso? ¿todos lo hacían? ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Quería controlarse, quería parar pero su cuerpo no se lo iba a permitir… ¿así que esa corriente eléctrica de antes fue un orgasmo? Se sintió tan… sublime... poco a poco sintió un entumecimiento en las orejas y la cola, los nervios de estas se iban desconectando… sí… les dijo adiós mentalmente…

Tal como lo imaginaba, la esencia de Ritsuka era dulce como él mismo, escupió un poco de esta y la frotó en medio de sus nalgas

-¿qué haces?! –se sobresaltó Ritsuka –ya terminaste!

Soubi ladeo un poco la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se retire de su rostro, lo miró desde abajo y vio que sus profundidades violetas se veían como dos grandes amatistas, brillantes y agonizando de placer… como deseaba estar dentro de él…

-aún no –susurró él mientras se puso de pie y luego poner a Ritsuka frente a él pero dándole la espalda –inclínate –le ordenó él esta vez mientras empujaba entre sus delicados omóplatos

-¡Soubi! ¿qué planeas, maldita sea?

-¿no es obvio? –preguntó el simulando su pregunta –te haré sentir bien… confía en mí… inclínate, pequeño Ritsuka…

A regañadientes accedió y soubi le obligo a que ponga su espalda totalmente inclinada, obligándole a mostrarle descaradamente el trasero… nuevamente su cola tapó su entrada.

-ritsuka… quítala… -regañó soubi a su sacrificio… avergonzado hasta lo más que podía imaginar, la quitó y sintió unas caricias lascivas en su pliegue… hasta que un dedo se coló dentro.

-no! Ah! Soubi!

-espera… solo relájate aquí, sí?

Era algo tan vergonzoso eso, escondió su rostro entre los brazos mientras seguía agachado, con una mano, soubi comenzó a estimularlo por delante otra vez, no podía pensar claramente, todo sucedía tan raramente lento e intenso… cada embestida de su dedo se sentía claramente hasta en la última fibra… ¿qué haría ahora? Poco a poco fue expandiéndose con ayuda de su propio líquido y el agua caliente… sintió otro dedo dentro y pensó que moriría… iba a morir… soubi iba a matarlo de placer, dolor y vergüenza.

-no te corras todavía –le susurró él mientras pegaba su torso a su espalda, entonces sintió la pasión de soubi contra una de sus nalgas y antes de que pudiera pensar, él sostuvo su punta para evitar su orgasmo... –estás listo, Ritsuka… vamos a la cama.

Soubi cerró el grifo de agua y ahora los latidos de su corazón eran claramente audibles para él, soubi también estaba enrojecido por todas partes… pero…

¿sangre?

Antes de que Ritsuka se desconcentrara por el hecho de que su nombre comenzó a sangrar, lo cargó en un hombro para llevarle a la cama.

En un instante estaba en la desacomodada cama de soubi, ahora, entre el familiar olor de él se sentía infinitamente más calmado… también se sentía relajado y laxo allí abajo mientras él seguía tocándole… mordió nuevamente el dorso de su mano para aguantar el placer y se arqueó… ¿qué era eso que caía en su pecho?

Abrió los ojos y vio las rosas carmesíes de la sangre de Soubi sobre su pecho. ¿de donde está sangrando?!

Entonces lo vio, las vendas de su cuello estaban empapadas de agua y sangre…

-no lo mires, Ritsuka… date vuelta… -dijo soubi avergonzado.

-me niego.. –contestó él mientras rompía las vendas… tocó el nombre sangrante y sintió la enfebrecida y abierta herida que su hermano había tallado en el cuello de soubi… cómo lo odiaba…

Ahora tenía totalmente la confianza de que esto que estaba sucediendo no era producto de la orden de esa desagradable persona… tampoco era producto del destino…

Era porque amaba a soubi… sí… lo amaba…

Te amo, agatsuma soubi… eres mío… mi luchador, mi vida y mi corazón…

Poco a poco el nombre fue dejando de sangrar mientras soubi se entretenía con sus pezones, con su húmeda y caliente piel, alternaba entre besos y caricias, le acariciaba el miembro y su entrada también, le besaba como lo más preciado que tenía y mordía también… así que ese era su luchador en su forma real… dulce y salvaje, cariñoso y complaciente… ah… lo abrazó… solo podía abrazarle mientras abría sus piernas para él y dejaba que ambos miembros se encontrasen…

-ritsuka… Ritsuka, te amo, pequeño… te amo tanto… -totalmente consumido por la lujuria comenzó a frotarse contra él…

El pequeño se agarró a soubi y dejó que su instinto hablara también… dobló las rodillas y curvó los dedos de los pies por la intensidad que significaba tener su peso sobre él… ningún paraíso se comparaba a esto.

-dolerá –anunció soubi mientras se posicionaba en la húmeda y preparada entrada de Ritsuka –respira…

Ritsuka lo hizo y comenzó a sentir la ardiente invasión de soubi… apretó la mandíbula… dolía muchísimo, pero por soubi aceptaría todo el dolor como el sacrificio que era… sin embargo este dolor estaba muy lejos de ser como una restricción, este dolor era… un placer en un punto tan alto que era difícil de entender… pero dejó de intentarlo…

Soubi le tomó de los tobillos y puso sus pantorrillas sobre sus hombros, apartó los cabellos de Ritsuka de su cuello y lo penetró más profundamente…

-ahh soubi! Duele!

Esa queja le llegó al corazón pero no podía detenerse, le deseaba a un punto tan intenso que el animal dentro de él no escuchaba nada. Miró el rostro sonrojado y lloroso de Ritsuka…

Era suyo… por fin era suyo…

-no tan fuerte! Soubi! No tan fuerte! Ahh…

Soubi vio como sus orejas caían en la almohada y sintió que su cola desaparecía poco a poco, entonces comenzó a mirar que la magia del amor más profundo a su alrededor.

Ritsuka creyó estar alucinando pero no podía creer lo que veía alrededor, muchas mariposas azules y lilas se mezclaban entre ellas, danzaban alrededor de ambos, un ligero aroma de lavanda los envolvía… y comenzó a sentir una comezón en su brazo izquierdo sobre sus venas… ¿qué era eso?

Soubi siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera de Ritsuka… totalmente perdido en el placer de estar dentro del niño que tanto había deseado y que amaba de una manera tan intensa… ahora se había entregado totalmente a Ritsuka… podía morir de la alegría que suponía ese hecho. La alegría fue tanta que no alcanzó a retirarse de él y mientras Ritsuka gritaba su orgasmo, soubi gemía el suyo dentro de él.

Cayó rendido sobre él, dejó que sus alborotados alientos se mezclen en un apasionado beso, Ritsuka temblaba por dentro aún, lo abrazó ahora sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras devolvía el beso con su tierna lengua enredándose en la suya. Pero un dolor espantoso en el cuello le hizo apartarse de él rápidamente.

La abrupta salida de soubi dolió un poco y no comprendía que sucedió cuando su cuerpo se recostó a su lado pero lejos de él.

-¿qué pasa? –preguntó asustado mientras veía que los hilos de sangre salían como si hubiese sido degollado… el solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos, soubi parecía estar ahogándose en sangre, desesperado, tapó la herida con la sábana, estaba demasiado caliente y comenzó a observarla…

¡estaba desapareciendo!

Poco a poco, la marca de su hermano iba desapareciendo, las cicatrices iban perdiendo intensidad pero mucha sangre brotaba, soubi apretaba los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos pero no hacía sonido alguno. Entonces sintió nuevamente esa comezón en su brazo izquierdo… lo miró y aquello solo le hizo querer llorar de la felicidad…

"loveless"

El nombre envuelto en sangre aparecía con letras caligráficas simulando el vuelo de una mariposa, estaba sobre una de sus venas en el brazo izquierdo… miró el brazo de soubi y allí estaba la misma marca…

Eran… eran…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras seguía limpiando el ahora pulcro cuello de soubi… sin ninguna marca de "beloved" en él.

Soubi abrió los ojos y miró la dulce cara de su ahora adulto sin orejas… estaba llorando de la felicidad y él mismo tenía la impresión de que iba a morir de la alegría.

Ahora… su nombre estaba en sus venas… la esencia de Ritsuka corría por su sangre… era suyo totalmente…

Le tomó del brazo de manera que ambos nombres se tocasen.

-nuestro nombre es "loveless"… -susurró soubi con la garganta engarrotada de la emoción –tan sublime que no lo pueden percibir.

La explosión de energía hizo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera y solo quedara la imagen del otro… Ritsuka podía oír la sangre de soubi fluyendo por sus venas hacia su corazón apasionado, sentía su propio olor… eran uno ahora… nadie los separaría…

Nadie… nada.

Su nombre ahora… era loveless.

* * *

_Esto es todo por ahora, si veo reviews pasaré a dejar el capítulo dos (que ya está escrito) en unos dos días... o tal vez mañana, por favor espero encontrar sus criterios sobre la historia para mejorar, gracias._


End file.
